Comfort from Different Worlds
by elle's papaya
Summary: Now though, between Charlie and me, it isn’t about comforting as much, it’s more about comfortable. That’s what we are now. We are comfortable." After Harry died, Sue was a wreck. Charlie helped her pick up the pieces. Oneshot


**_Disclaimer: _**I am not Steph Meyer and I do not own Charlie, Sue or Seth...Sadly.

_I don't have a beta so help me out with your reviews!_

* * *

Charlie was a good man, I knew that about him. After Harry died, I was an absolute wreck, and it was Charlie who helped me pick up the pieces of my life.

I never thought it would happen. We were from two different worlds. The werewolf's mom and the vampire's dad. Together. It sounds preposterous, but true.

Seth says to me every day, "Mom, dad would have wanted you to be happy." Seth is my confidant. He doesn't choose sides between anyone, not even during the Jacob/Edward/Bella situation. He was a friend to all of them.

Like I could confide in Leah, like I could _see_ Leah, she'd gone away from the reservation after her "imprinting." I was happy for her, she was so ecstatic when she found _him_, Taylor Strait. My soon to be son-in-law. All Leah wanted was to be loved, and she found it in Taylor. But now _I _was lonely. Seth would probably imprint too, any day now. I would pick on them for leaving me, most thought I do it to bug their conscience, but now I feel it's necessary.

Charlie came to see me again. To see how I was doing. He was so sweet like that. Every so often I would feel a smile creep across my face talking with him. Even if he was talking about his granddaughter, Renesmee; she was growing so fast. The Cullen's weren't exactly in my comfort zone, but seeing the joy in Charlie's eyes was always what made me smile more than anything.

I loved the way the corner of his eyes would crinkle. Their rich, chocolate color was nothing but warmth towards me. It was what I needed.

I couldn't warm up to him when Harry died. I couldn't warm up to _anyone_ for that matter. They were best friends, and he was in pain too. I could see that, but being around him didn't make it any easier to open myself up to him. I don't know why though, I can't see how anyone can _not _open up to Charlie. He's so open and considerate. He was probably in an even worse mess than I was after the funeral; Bella had run away to _Italy _of all places. Even then, we comforted each other.

Now though, between Charlie and me, it isn't about comfort_ing _as much, it's more about comfort_able._ That's what we are now. We are comfortable.

I prepare Charlie his dinner. I was appalled by how horribly the man could cook. No wonder Bella was reluctant to leave him. I set myself a plate of spaghetti, another for Charlie and an extra large plate for Seth, as he sits between Charlie and me. A growing werewolf... We have the normal dinner conversation. I smile at Charlie, every so often, and his crinkle-eyed smile I love so much, creeps between his cheeks, making me smile more. My cheeks almost hurt.

Seth finished too quickly. "I have to go mom, pack business." He throws me a wink. Charlie was used to Seth's not-so-inconspicuous terminology. He knew about Jacob, he should know about Seth. They were, after all, part of the same pack. He came over and wrapped me in one of his scalding hot hugs. He whispered in my ears, "Mom, you _deserve_ happiness. Don't worry." Another smile swept my face as I hugged my son.

"Hurry, Jacob hasn't seen Nessie in ten hours; he can get testy after that. Go now Seth." And soon my son dashed out of the door and into the forest to phase.

Charlie and I were alone now. He sat next to me at the kitchen table. He picked up his plate and brought them to the sink. I told him not to worry, I'd get them later. "Sue, I'll help you out."

He had in so many ways that I was grateful for.

After the dishes were washed, we sat down at the table again. I had brewed a new cup of coffee and poured it into Charlie's 'Bite Me' Cup and my 'Running with the Wolves' Mug. Ah, the Irony. I almost fell over lauging when Seth brough home the mugs, where he found these sort of things, I wil never know. This was our usual routine. This was where we were comfortable. This was my favourite part of the day: Coffee with Charlie.

"How're you feeling?" He asked. I smiled at him. I loved his concern for me.

"Better now." My smile grew, and so did his.

"Seth is growing up well. You did a good job with him." He said wistfully as he looked out the door my son exited. We continued our conversation well into the late hours. He'd usually tell me about work, and then Nessie, and the Bella and Edward, and the Nessie, about the reservation and then Nessie and then he'd always ask about me. If I was feeling well, if I needed help, if there was any need for him.

"Of course, Charlie. The Clearwater's will always want, and need you around."

Soon, it was late. He had to go. This was the worst part of my day.

I led him to the door and bid him goodbye. "Sue?" he asked me. I nodded. "How're you feeling?"

I smiled at him. "Better Now."

I gave him a hug. Not a bone crushing hug. Not a blistering werewolf hug. Not an ice-cold vampire hug. Just a hug, a human hug. "I love you Charlie. You've helped me in every way I thought possible and more."

Charlie hugged me back. "I love you too, Sue."


End file.
